


Biting Apples

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She says she trusts him, says she always has and always will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting Apples

**Author's Note:**

> 3 sentences fic.

Crowley's leaning against the wall, playing with an apple, tossing it in the air and catching it, almost absentmindedly, his eyes never leaving the red-headed angel in front of him that just won't stop _pacing_.

She says she trusts him, says she always has and always will, but Crowley doesn't know for sure, can't remember these things that would make her trust him, so sometimes he wonders if she really does, because he wants her to, he _needs_ her to – he needs her, more than he ever thought he'd need anything in his demon life.

He tosses her the apple and she catches it with a smile and brings it to her mouth, closes her read lips on it, bites off a huge chunk, and as the juice at the corner of her mouth glistens under the bright electrical light while she chews, Crowley's lips curve in a small smile.


End file.
